Health care and food service employers are required to ensure consistent hand hygiene of their employees. Compliance systems for hand hygiene that utilize RFID technology have existed at least since 2007. These systems often send a signal to an employee's RFID badge or tag that records their presence at, or use of a hand sanitizer station. Unfortunately these systems can also create false or misleading activations due to the proximity of other RFID tagged employees while the station is being used, or by tagged employees inadvertently triggering the compliance detector while passing nearby an unused station. Therefore, a hygiene compliance system is needed that ensures only data from the employee who is actually using the station is recorded and transmitted to the monitoring organization.